The Truth Behind Thier Lies
by Misticshay24
Summary: What if Leah imprints on Edward? What happens when leah asks Edward to keep it hidden from his family and continue to date Bella? Will Bella find out to late? Will Jasper save her from what Leah has planed for her? What happens to Alice? How are the Voltori involved? Find out by reading. E/B E/L J/B A/M E/C E/R Rated M Disclamer: I dont own twilight SM does. (Disccontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **I do not own twilight only my story line

Set during New Moon after Edward returns but The voltori didn't happen he returned on his own

**Summery: **What if Leah imprints on Edward? What happens when leah asks Edward to keep it hidden from his family and continue to date Bella? Will Bella find out to late? Will Jasper save her from what Leah has planed for her? What happens to Alice? How are the Voltori involved? Find out by reading. E/B E/L J/B A/M E/C E/R

**Chapter 1**

**Edward POV**

Im glad Alice cant see my future anymore not when I am with her anyways and not when it deals with her. My Leah my shifter goddess. Oh how I love that she imprinted on me. Its a wonder why I ever started dating Bella the careless oaf of a human. She may be my singer but she still isn't what I need. "Im sorry Leah but I best get back to the house before anyone starts suspecting anything. It wont be long now till your plan is in full swing my love."

**Leah POV**

He kissed me goodbye before he left. My sweet sweet vampire. Cant believe I was so caught up in Sam to notice what I really needed was an undying man. Soon He will be mine forever. Sam knows I have imprinted but I keep my thoughts away from Edward when I am in wolf form so No one finds out who he is or what I am planing. Sigh. I leap off shifting to go for a run and Sam is already in my head when I do.

**Sam POV**

"Where have you been Leah. The pack has been worried about you. Was it your imprint you were with?" I wounder why she wont tell me who her imprint is. Leah has become very hidden lately. I guess she will tell us when she is ready. I am just glad she isn't hooked on me anymore.

"Sam If you must know yes I was with my imprint. And no I will not tell you who he is just yet." Leah said. I cant think about a reason she would hide her imprint from us but its her choice if she tells us or not.

"That's right Sam it is my choice if I say or not now I am going home." With that Leah phased back to human her thoughts gone from my mind. The elders Told me if I really wanted to know I would have to ask Jake as he is the true Alpha and would have all the Alpha gifts. Just because he choose to be a beta Doesn't mean he doesn't have the gifts. I may ask him to take over just so he can find out what Leah is up to I am worried about her.

**Jacob POV**

I phased because I know Sam wants to talk to me about something and I know Leah is now home and asleep. I asked everyone not to phase until I was done talking with Sam as I wanted it to be a private talk between me and Sam.

"Hey Sam I know you want to talk the pack will not phase while we talk so whats up?" I said hoping he would willing talk now.

"Oh hey Jake Wasn't expecting you to be awake yet. But yeah I need to talk to you." Sam told me. I can tell hes hesitant about telling me what he wants.

"Just spit it out Sam!" I say in a bit of anger.

"Okay Okay Jake. I want you to take over being Alpha your the only one that can find out what Leah is hiding from us but you have to take Alpha position to do it. She wont tell us her imprint and she hides her thoughts from us only thinking about what we are doing and I am worried its bad. Please find out what she is up to please?" Sam was begging me. I couldn't believe my eyes well my thoughts but you get the idea. I thought about it and I wanted to know what was going on with Leah to she has been acting rather strange. I have caught her acting very angry in human form but she says its because she had a fight with her imprint but I don't think that is possible.

"Alright Sam I will do as you ask. But wont it be odd for the pack to see me become Alpha and you a beta?" I asked.

"They already know I have wanted you to take over since you joined us Jake. You declined first but now we have a reason for you to do so and they all know it." Just as Sam finished I felt all the pack except Leah phase and join the conversation.

"We all want you to be Alpha Jake. Well except for Leah but she used to want it to until she imprinted. Now she wants you to remain beta. So Jake whats it gonna be Alpha or let Leah win? " All the pack said the same in unison which surprised me. I just let them see my conversation with Sam and my thoughts about Leah and they all understood.

"I want their to be Two packs though Sam yours and mine that way we can better patrol and have a leadership that is united. I get Leah though." I said this because I have a feeling that this will be needed. Within seconds my wolf form becomes bigger even bigger then Sam and I can hear All the pack both Sam s and My own. That's a plus I guess. I wonder what all I can do with this. I think of Bella and I want to tell her of the change in roles soon. Sam caught that thought.

"I thought you would say that Jake and yes but first I will tell you what powers you have that I don't." I nod at this.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but Chapter 2 will be up shortly as I am writing them booth before even posting them. This is my first FanFiction so please Review for me and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **I do not own twilight just my story line.

**Authors Note:** Thanks Ericzmic for your review. I know it isnt as long as i thought it would be but i became a bit stuck after the last POV but i am working on chapter 3 and hope i get it done for the weekend. Enjoy and review please.

**Chapter 2**

**Jacobs POV**

After Sam told me what I could do I tried blocking my mind from everyone and by the looks on their faces I succeeded. After that I took off running to The Cullen house where Bella was currently at. I would block my mind from Edward and talk telegraphically to Bella and explain everything to her before I explained it to Carlisle the head of the Cullen Family. I now understood that they are a Family Bella showed me that. I Didn't want Edward to know and would ask Carlisle to keep it from him and the others until I found out what Leah was up to. I still don't trust Edward After what he did to Bella. While I am thinking I arrive at The Cullen house faster then I expected guess I also got a speed boost as well. Bella Is outside with Carlisle Good I wouldn't have to explain twice.

"Bella Carlisle Look here at My Big Wolf self And yes I am in your heads. Don't let what I am telling you get to Edward or the others Esme can know though and I will block Edward for now from this talk its up to you Afterwords Carlisle. Oh yeah and just think about it and I will know what your reply is." I said while they turned stunned by my growth and new abilities.

**Carlisle POV**

Bella and I were outside like Alice told us to do waiting for the one she couldn't see to come. When we heard words in our heads.

"Bella Carlisle Look here at My Big Wolf self And yes I am in your heads. Don't let what I am telling you get to Edward or the others Esme can know though and I will block Edward for now from this talk its up to you Afterwords Carlisle. Oh yeah and just think about it and I will know what your reply is."

It was Jacob Black a Very Big Jacob black his wolf was huge now. We both Were shocked at this and nodded to him after a few seconds so he would explain to us.

**Jacob POV**

They nodded to me to go on still shocked I guess from my appearance.

"Well As you know I don't trust Mind reader. Sam asked me to take over Alpha and well I agreed as we have a reason for it. Wit this I got a size boost and a speed boost as well as I am apparently an Empath as well as a mind reader and can communicate this way with everyone. Our reason for me becoming Alpha Well head Alpha as I made it clear I wanted two packs as it would be safer for us though I can hear all the pack Sam can only hear his half unless I open him to all of them which I did. Well the reason was Leah she has imprinted but wont tell us with who and she is hiding her thoughts from Sam and the pack so since I can read minds now that I am True Alpha I am going to find out what she is hiding. But I have a feeling that its bad and Has to do with Your Family in what way I am not sure yet. So will you keep my secret from Edward?" I said this all in 10 minutes letting them come to terms with my new status.

**Bellas POV**

I blinked while Jacob was telling me And Carlisle what was going on. I felt proud that Jacob has finally taken his Alpha role on."Jacob! Or should I call you Chief Jacob? Of course I will keep it from Edward for you. But I don't understand why but that's okay." I thought in my head because he had said to. I felt uneasy about keeping something away from Edward but Jacob helped me when the Cullen's weren't here. I owed him for that. I never would have lived if it weren't for him. Still I do wish I understood better.

**Carlisle POV**

"Of course. I understand though you will inform me when you know what this has to do with my family?" I said to him through the link he had established. I could hear Bella's reply as well seconds after my own.

"Jacob! Or should I call you Chief Jacob? Of course I will keep it from Edward for you. But I don't understand why but that's okay."

I felt that she had wanted to ask more but held back like I did in understanding that Jacob was now the Alpha and was trying to protect not only his family but ours as well. We had come to an understanding with the packs before they had indeed become the packs. This was shortly after our return to forks when Edward couldn't stay away any longer. I felt that He was right in keeping this from Edward so I would comply with that and keep it out of my mind when this conversation was over.

"Of course Carlisle I will let you know. Bella its just Jacob I would only be Chief if my dad were to pass on you know that. And I hope he stays around for a long time I don't want to be chief anytime soon. I know you don't understand but as soon as I know I will let you know what all is going on." Jacob answered us both in the same breath well thought. With that Jacob howled and ran back to the reservation and the packs. With the belated thought to us both."Well see ya guys I am going to go and see what I can find out from Leah's head."

**Edwards POV**

I wounder what is going on I cant hear Carlisles thoughts anymore and I am looking at him from the window. Bella looks happy though. Urgh Disgusting human. I cant wait for this all to be over so I can be with My Leah again. She is my life and my joy her sweet scent is all I need to stay calm. My so called family thinks I am in love and mated to Bella. Wait till they find out who my mate is and what she has planed for their sweet careless Bella. It will be a joy to watch.

**Alice POV**

I may not be able to see the shifters but I can make plans around them. My life isn't what I hoped it would be so many things have changed from my visions when I met jasper. We were suppose to have a happy life here with the Cullens not one full of endless mistakes on jasper's part very few on my own. What to do what to do. I am glad Bella is talking with Jacob at least I think they are to me it looks like they are just stareing in shock at how big Jacob has become. Granted I am shocked as well that he took on Alpha role. I wonder why he did. But no matter Edwards plan is going in his favor right now at least what I can see of it. He doesn't know I have seen it but I have and I don't know weather to let it happen or if I should tell Carlisle about it. I wish I could just turn it off for once but I must live with this for however long I am in this life. I don't expect forever not with how Jasper goes on with his uncontrolled self-control.

**Jaspers POV**

I was out hunting for a while without the others as they had went hunting the day before yesterday I am trying not to end up hurting a human again. I almost failed on Isabella s birthday at least I think I almost failed my emotions were everywhere and no where all at once. I have yet to speak to Bella I don't know what to say to her or how to apologize to her for almost biting her. Everyone is disappointed at me I can feel it. But I dare not say anything nor get close to any of them right now not until I have this under-control. I keep changing my decision so I am under the radar of my own wife. Who looks at me with hate and disappointment. Its not like she loves me anymore I have slipped up to many times I think. I know shes not my true mate but then I don't want to find my true mate I would only cause her harm too just like I have done to all the Cullen's. I know how many times our moves have been because I have slipped up I am lucky they came back to Bella this time and not just left her to deal with this loss herself. Bella I swear I will control myself so you wont have to go through it again. I know how hurt you were how close to ending it all you had been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bellas POV**

They came back after two months. Edward apparently couldn't stand to be away from me. Don't get me wrong I am glad they came back but Edward wont let me talk to anyone other then Carlisle and himself. I only got to talk to Jake because he came to talk to Carlisle and me. He was huge bigger then he was. Carlisle didn't go back in the house until I did knowing I didn't want to face Edward who had been watching us from the window and had seen Jake though I don't think he recognized him for a bit. He was just stareing at us trying to read Carlisle but Jake helped with that for a bit until he left again. I hope he finds out soon what Leah is up to and what it has to do with the Cullens. When the cullens came back Charlie was mad yet happy because I had become a burden to him. When Carlisle asked if I could move in with them until I went off to college he was more then willing to get me out of his home. I have my own room Carlisle told Edward since he left me once it would only be right for me to have my own room. I was glad of that I was broken when they left not even Charlie couldn't stand being with me after they left he stayed at work or at billy house or sue clearwaters.

I missed Jasper the most even if he had almost hurt me but I understood more then what everyone thought I did. I know its kinda crazy but that day I could swear I heard jasper in my head trying to keep control until Edward pushed me out of the way and into even more glass spilling even more of my blood causing everyone to be hungry and Jasper can feel that so it was 20 times worse for him. I want to talk to him but Edward wont even let me close to him. I thought I was crazy at my party but ever since then I still hear him in my head. Like now he just came home and he is still worried about me.

_Jasper_ I whisper in my head. I wonder if he can hear me since I can hear him. I am alone in my room I can hear the others wandering around the house. Only one stops in their tracks when I thought Jasper's name. He must have heard me to. Hmm I hope he doesn't tell anyone of this I still haven't said anything to Carlisle about it. I don't want it getting back to Edward. He may react badly. Edward has wanted in my head since he met me but he has yet to be able to it confounds him a lot.

_Jasper if you hear me don't say anything to anyone. Carlisle will know when I am ready. And I don't blame you at all I know why it happened._ That should help him understand I hope. I am tired so I am going to rest now before school tomorrow.

**Jasper's POV. **

_Jasper._ I heard in my head it was Bella's voice but how is she in my head? I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her. Thank goodness Edward is out hunting but Alice is here to babysit both me and her. Edward doesn't want anyone but Carlisle and himself near her. I wish it was only Me Bella and Carlisle in the house then I might be able to talk to her before Alice could see me doing it but that is unlikely.

_Jasper if you hear me don't say anything to anyone. Carlisle will know when I am ready. And I don't blame you at all I know why it happened. _I hope I am not going crazy. Is it bad to want to actually be able to hear Bella this way? I send a wave of understanding to her before she falls asleep I hope she realized it was me doing that.

I walk up to Carlisle and send him waves of wounder and speechlessness I hope he understands that's something is up. He did look at me anyways. I mouth _Not now. Bella is sleeping she will tell you when shes ready I think._ He nods at me in understanding. I am glad to call him Dad. I am glad Esme is my mom as well. I am also glad to have Rosalie and Emmett as well for my brother and sister. I don't think of Edward as a brother we have never been close. As for Alice she seems to be pulling away from me both emotionally and physically. Cant blame her though my past isn't an easy one to get around.

I do wounder how she knows why I almost killed her. Does she truly know I had not fed in over a week? Alice said I have to starve for a couple weeks because she seen me hurting a human. Like that would help me not attacking a human.

"Jasper! Lets play modern Warfare! Im gonna beat you this time. " Emmett yelled up the stairs to me. Why he insists on yelling when everyone except Bella could hear him if he whispered I have no idea. I send him fear as I walk down to him.

…**...3 days later...**

**Jacobs POV**

I have waited three days for Leah to go to her imprint again. Today she didn't even know I had phased nor has she seen me since I became the true Alpha. I have it set where the packs minds are not separated until I can find out what she is up to. I haven't gotten used to the mind reading while not phased so I am doing it this way. She wont even know I am in her head. Sam enlisted Seth's help to see whats in her room. While she is out and I am tracking her and following her to her imprint.

Leah was almost their to where she keeps thinking about a meadow. I wounder whats so special about a meadow. She phased human finally. I slow down to keep from being seen by her or her imprint. I look from around a tree and if I had been human at that moment I would have had my mouth wide open and my eyes wide from what is in front of me.

**Seth's POV**

**Same time as Jake is watching Leah.**

I walk into my sisters room. I am still wondering why Sam asked this of me. I know they want to know who Leah's imprint is but to spy on my own sister. Her room doesn't seem different so far. I walk over to her closet and open the door. My eyes going wide at all the pictures of my sister and that Leech Bastard.

**Victoria's POV**

I see the wolf hidden in the wood on the other side of the Meadow. I didn't expect to see what I am seeing in the meadow. Now I feel pity for her. I don't want to kill her anymore but I think I might want to talk to her and the Wolf I see to confirm what I am seeing here. I take off before the wolf can notice me but I doubt he would hes in shock no doubt. I wounder what help I can be in this when she finds out. Hmm I may decide to join her and her Family. Its not like James was my true mate but he did love me for who I was.

**Authors note:** I know I know a slight cliff hanger but it will be a good one for the next chapter. Which I will try to make it a long one. For you all who are reading this. And yes I made Victoria a slightly Good Guy.


	4. AN

**Authors note- **

**Im so sorry for those waiting for an update. i am a bit stuck for chapter 4 right now but i will update this as soon as i get around the block in my head. but i will be publishing another jasper bella story soon as i get at least 3 chapters wrote out because i will update that one faster then this one as i have a full plot for the new one. again i am sorry to have to put this one on a bit of a hold until i can figure out the next chapter.**

**XOXO,**

**3 MountinStar!3**


End file.
